Malas decisiones
by ellimillers
Summary: Basado en un spoiler del 2x25, del final de temporada, que se basa alrededor de Nick y Jess. También se explora la situación de los demás personajes. ;D
1. El error

¡Hola! Esta vez vengo con un nuevo fic basado en un spoiler que recientemente salió sobre Nick y Jess (mi corazón se rompió en dos) gajhdgsd el cual se desarrolla en el final de temporada, que si no me equivoco, es referente a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Winston y a la boda de CeCe (hasta donde sabia yo). Como no han salido muchos spoilers de como va a estar enfocado el capitulo, cree una historia que concordara con lo que va a ocurrir (la cual es bastante mala). Espero que sea de su agrado! :3

* * *

Jessica Day y Nick Miller se encontraban en el bar, donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Winston.

Jess diviso a Winston con la mirada y corría a su encuentro dándole un gran abrazo.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Winston! Mi pequeño hombrecito ya esta creciendo" Dijo dándole unas palmadas en las mejillas mientras que el trataba de zafarse de ella.

"Jess, no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte invitado aquí, ¡actúas justo como si fueras mi madre!" Le reprocho este. Jess se rio y le tendió una colorida bolsa de regalo.

"Estoy bastante segura de que será de tu agrado. He visto que constantemente te rascas en tus partes bajas, así que consulte a Sadie y me dijo que esto te funcionaria de maravillas" Jess le guiño un ojo.

"JESS, FUERA" Winston señalo la entrada.

"Oh, ¡vamos wins! No sabia que mas regalarte y una bañera estaba en la lista de lo que no volvería a hacer, no seas tan duro conmigo" Jess puso ojos de cachorrito, esperando que funcionaran con el.

"Esta bien, te puedes quedar." Dijo a duras penas.

"Eres el mejor, Winston" Pronuncio Jess abrazándolo una ultima vez.

Nick finalmente paso a felicitar a su compañero de habitación, dándole un abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda.

"¡¿Sin regalos?!" Reclamo Winston "¿Acaso eres el grinch?"

"¡Gano una miseria como cantinero Winston! Apenas y puedo pagar mi parte de contribución al departamento." Argumento Nick

"¡Tu nunca cooperas en los gastos!"

"Ahora puedes ver lo grave que es mi situación" mascullo Nick.

"Solo por esta vez, Nick" Pronuncio Winston con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a un grupo de personas que lo llamaban a gritos.

Nick se dirigió a la mesa en la cual Jess se había sentado, pero se sorprendió al ver que alguien estaba a su lado, demasiado cerca de lo que él hubiera deseado.

"Así que, ¿eres soltera?" Dijo aquel hombre sentado a su lado cuando Nick llego a su lado.

"Nick, me encontré a un buen migo que tenia en el trabajo antes de que me despidieran, me esta poniendo al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido en el colegio." Jess sonrió a Nick, pero se percato de que él no estaba muy feliz de aquello.

"Jess, creo que este hombre quiere mas que ser tu amigo" Pronuncio mientras lo miraba.

"Has acertado, cantinero." Este le guiño un ojo. Nick hubiera deseado que aquel fuera el hombre mas horrible de bar, pero su complexión era tan buena como la de un actor famoso.

"Ella esta saliendo conmigo, amigo. Así que, si podrías retirarte…"

"Oh, ¿tu estas saliendo con ese miserable? No cabe duda de que tienes bajos estándares. ¿De que te sirve tanta hermosura desperdiciada en un hombre como el? Mejor me retiro, señorita. He escuchado que los malos gustos se contagian" Justo cuando se iba a retirar de la mesa, Jess lo detuvo del brazo.

"Ermmmmm, ¿me podrías dar tu numero para estar en contacto?" Dijo tendiéndole su celular.

"Al parecer tus gustos van cambiando, hermosura" Dijo mientras anotaba su celular, lo dejaba en la mesa y se iba con un ridículo caminar.

Jess miro el número y guardo el contacto.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Dijo Nick con una voz casi imperceptible.

"No lo se, tal vez pronto podría ser útil" Pronuncio Jess, sabiendo que solamente estaba empeorando la situación.

Nick se noto al instante más herido de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Entonces piensas que todo esto solo es cuestión de tiempo?" Dijo Nick con la voz entrecortada.

Nick espero una respuesta de ella, pero solo podía ver que eso era realmente lo que ella pensaba. Él nunca pensó que Jess fuera ese tipo de personas que no esperaba mucho de ti. Días antes él podría jurar que todo iba en un buen camino, hasta hoy. Se levanto súbitamente y se dirigió al baño de hombres.

"Nick, espera" Escucho a Jess decir a sus espaldas, pero no hizo caso.

Nick entro al baño y tomo agua entre sus manos para arrojarla a su rostro, tratando de despejarse de lo que estaba pasando. Escucho la puerta abrirse detrás de él, pero no volteo.

"Nick, yo… ¡yo no me refería a eso! Solamente que no se si esto llegue a resultar o-"

Nick tomo el rostro de Jess entre sus manos obligándola a mirarlo.

-¡Mírame Jess! Dime que hay una parte dentro de ti que piensa que no soy un desorden, que todo esto es un error que nunca debimos cometer.

Aquellos dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Nick estudio el rostro de Jess en señas de que fuera a decir algo.

Nada.

El trago notablemente saliva y aparto sus manos de su rostro, sin quitar la mirada de la de ella. En ese momento, Winston y Daisy entraron al baño del bar besándose. Winston levanto un poco a mirada, y al observarlos, empezó a caminar abrazado de ella hacia la salida de este.

-Creo que iremos a la bodega, Daisy. Él se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando allí, y no tenía una buena pinta.

"No te preocupes, Winston- Dijo Nick sin siquiera mirarlo-No hay nada mas que decir." El dio una última mirada de dolor a Jess y camino cabizbajo hacia la salida de aquel cuarto. Jess se quedo mirando al suelo, sin comprender realmente lo que había ocurrido en ese instante. Daisy Y Winston deshicieron el abrazo que los mantenía juntos y se apartaron un poco, sabiendo que su aparición no había sido nada buena. Winston toco el hombro de Jess.

"¿Acaso hemos arruinado algo? Lo siento Jess, ninguno de los dos sab-"

"No, ya lo estaba mucho antes de que tu entraras aquí"- Lo interrumpió Jess, para luego de mirarlo, saliera con paso lento de allí.

* * *

Winston sabia que nada bueno podía haber pasado allí. Tanto el como Schmidt habían tratado de evitar que se produjera una relación entre ellos, sabiendo lo duro que iba a ser para los dos vivir en un mismo lugar si no terminaba bien, lo que iba a producir que uno de ellos se fuera de allí, y el mas probable era Nick. En las ultimas semanas, una buena relación parecía haberse construido entre los dos, ya llevaba tiempo presente, pero al fin iban a un nivel mayor de compromiso. Nick refiriéndose a ella como la puerta que deseaba cruzar, ellos dos rompiendo el tanque de Schmidt, su beso en el loft, la manera en la que Jess estuvo siempre presente para el cuando su padre murió, el vistiéndose formal para una cita, definitivamente hubiera apostado a que aquellos dos iban a estar juntos un buen rato. El suspiro. Nada iba como desearía que fuera. Nada en la vida de los presentes iba en buen camino. Su fiesta de cumpleaños en el bar estaba llendo bien, pero sinceramente no estaba feliz del todo. El extrañaba a Shelby, y por más que se tratara de convencer de que Daisy era una buena mujer para el, el sabia que no era cierto. Shelby era graciosa, optimista, bella y su relación no se basaba únicamente en sexo. Habían tenido días difíciles que hicieron que el terminara con ella, pero también fue ella la razón por la que viajo miles de kilómetros para decirle que no quería tomar un tiempo entre ellos. Él no era nadie para juzgar el rumbo que tomaban la vida de los otros cuando ni siquiera podía dirigir la suya.

* * *

Jess se encontraba llorando mientras manejaba hacia el departamento. "¿QUE ESTA PASANDO CONTIGO, JESSICA DAY? ¿QUE HAS HECHO? ¿POR QUE NO DIJISTE NADA?¡SIEMPRE ARRUINAS TODO!" Estos pensamientos se repetían una y otra vez en el interior de su cabeza, sin poder obtener una respuesta sincera. Ella no estaba segura de lo que quería que pasara entre ellos, de lo que significaba para ella, de lo que quería que fuese a ser. Ella nunca ha sido buena respondiendo ante un ultimátum, decidiendo algo que podría cambiar notablemente su vida. Ella consideraba a Nick como la persona que menos optimismo tiene por la vida, que menos orden, felicidad, orgullo, y ganas de sobresalir tenia en si mismo, pero también una de las cuales que aunque hubiera sido realmente dañado durante toda su vida, daba la cara ante a sus amigos, estaba lleno de pasión, amor, confianza, que aunque casi nadie fuera capaz de verlo así debido a que el mismo de ocultaba, Jess había logrado llegar a su interior y encontrar al gran hombre que había allí.

"¡Alguien dígame por favor que debería hacer!" Grito sacando el rostro por la ventanilla, deseando que la respuesta callera a sus manos.

* * *

Lo siento si dañe alguno de sus corazones porque realmente lo hice con el mio mientras escribía este capitulo. Probablemente solo sean dos y el siguiente lo suba durante el transcurso de la semana. Los reviews son siempre bien recibidos ;D. ¡Que tengan un buen día!


	2. Sentimientos encontrados

Hola ;) Aqui traigo otra capitulo, este contiene un poco mas de winston y de Schmidt :3 No hay Ness, pero en el siguiente lo abra, y mucho :3 (o al menos eso espero) Pero si hay Jess :3 y Schmece. Trate de ponerle un poco de humor, que creo que no logre, pero espero que la disfruten :3

* * *

No había tiempo para parloteos. La boda de CeCe se celebraba esa misma tarde, por lo que le quedaban menos de dos horas para arreglarse y acudir al lugar, así que después de manejar dando vueltas en círculo, ella se dirigió al loft para vestirse para la ocasión. Allí era el lugar al que menos quería ir, ya que probablemente era donde se encontraba Nick y quería evitar cualquier tipo de discusión entre los dos. Sin embargo, al entrar a aquel lugar, no había presencia de nadie, así que, estaba fuera o realmente se había empeñado para evitar que ella lo descubriera por que no parecía estar en ninguna parte del loft.

Sin tomar mas atención al asunto, se dirigió a su cuarto para colocarse las prendas que iba a usar en su boda. La madre de CeCe era realmente estricta respecto a su cultura, cada pequeño detalle que su tradición marcaba acerca de contraer nupcias tenía que ser realizado. Jess la había conocido antes, pero su temperamento era bastante regio, así que CeCe le había preparado a Jess la ropa adecuada que debía llevar al casamiento hindú.

Jess se encontraba delante de un traje de tres piezas:

Primero, una falda de color azul rey, que al ponérsela, llegaba hasta el suelo y estaba fuertemente sujetada a su cintura por medio de una cuerda dorada que se encontraba al inicio de esta prenda. Después, un tipo de blusa color dorada que solo llegaba a tapar hasta el final del busto y dejaba en cubierto una porción de su piel. Al final, se tenía que colocar una tela enorme que su amiga le había dicho que se denominaba sari. Jess trato de recordar los pasos que una y otra vez ésta le había enseñado para colocárselo, pero lo único que logro fue envolverse a si misma y acabar atrapada dentro de la tela.

"Rayos" Exclamo ella mientras que peleaba con la pieza para salir de ella. Cuando por fin lo logro, decidió que mejor iría a ver a CeCe antes de la boda para que la ayudara con su problema. Si por ella hubiera sido, solamente se hubiera puesto uno de sus tantos vestidos de polka-dot e hubiera asistido allí sin la mas leve complicación, pero se trataba de un dia particularmente especial para ella, por lo cual decidió que ponerse otra cosa ajena a lo indicado, iba a ser un insulto para CeCe.

Antes de salir, se aplicó mascara y un poco de labial rosa en sus labios. Se puso unas sandalias que ella también le había conseguido y se dispuso a ir al lugar de la boda.

Debido al pequeño espacio que había en el departamento que CeCe compartía con las otras modelos, habían decidido que lo mejor era rentar un terreno en el cual pudieran caber cada uno de los miles de invitados que su madre había llevado a Los Ángeles.

Jess tomo la dirección y se dirigió al lugar. "Valla día que ha sido hoy" se dijo a si misma, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas y todo lo que le esperaba en las siguientes.

* * *

Daisy realmente se había enojado con Winston por haberla dejado sola en el baño después de que interrumpieron a Jess y a Nick. Ella se fue de la fiesta y Winston no quería seguirla, simplemente no se sentía lo correcto. El había estado platicando con varios invitados, quienes no paraban de felicitarlo y hacer bromas acerca de su edad, pero realmente no se sentía muy animado para seguirles la corriente, así que simplemente se alejó de ellos, poniendo de pretexto que iría a checar que todo estuviera en su lugar. El simplemente se quedo dentro de la barra, pensando en lo que había hecho, en lo que realmente quería, hasta que alguien llego.

Ella se presento con una deslumbrante sonrisa como siempre lo hacia. Llevaba un hermoso vestido color rosa pastel que entallaba su figura y Winston no pudo evitar sonreír hacia ella.

"Escuche que alguien cumplía años y pensé ¿Por qué no pasarme por allí y celebrar al asombroso cumpleañero?" Shelby se acercó a él y lo abrazo. Winston la aferro por un poco mas de tiempo, hasta que ella se separo.

"Y por supuesto no podía faltar un regalo" Le tendió una caja gris que tenia un gran moño rojo sobre ella.

"Se lo mucho que te gustan las camisas rayadas, así que no dude en que esta también lo haría. Y tal vez haya comprado la temporada que mas te gusta de Greys Anatomy, solías verla una y otra vez en mi apartamento cuando creías que estaba dormida, así que pensé en regalártela. Feliz cumpleaños Winston" Ella sonrió otra vez.

Alguien pensaría que era el regalo más cursi o menos genial de los que le habían llevado esa noche, pero significaba más sentimentalmente que los otros. El sintió que le debía una disculpa.

"Shelby… lo siento. Me comporte demasiado inmaduro contigo y tire nuestra relación cuando nunca debí hacerlo" Se detuvo para ver su expresión, la cual parecía perpleja y confusa a la vez. Se detuvo a pensar si era correcto decirle aquello, a lo que respondió con un si.

"Shelby, yo… todavía te amo" Él estaba viendo al piso para evitar su mirada, pero después la enfrento y coloco su mano en la mejilla de ella. Esta no sabia que decir, estaba luchando con las palabras que se amontonaban dentro de ella.

"Shelby, cariño, es hora de irnos" Winston, desconcertado, miro hacia donde había provenido la voz. Un hombre de tez blanca, alto, delgado, y muy atractivo la había llamado para que fuera a su encuentro.

"Demonios" Dijo en su interior, entendiendo la situación.

"Winston, lo siento" Shelby lo miro por ultima vez con ojos llorosos y un poco de tristeza, pero cuando volteo, otra vez había puesto su sonrisa radiante como solía hacer y se marcho con aquel hombre.

"Perdiste algo bueno allí, hombre" Se dijo a si mismo mientras que aun seguía viendo la puerta con esperanzas de que volviera.

* * *

Aquellos definitivamente no habían sido de los días más favoritos de Schmidt. Al parecer, las bodas en la cultura de CeCe duraban mucho más que un día, y era agotador e hiriente escuchar a Jess hablar sobre cada cosa ocurrida y como siempre acababa arruinando los rituales que hacia la familia de CeCe sin ninguna intención de hacerlo.

(Flashback)

"… Y entonces cuando estábamos bailando, ya estaba demasiado cansada. Dime, ¿¡QUIEN BAILA POR TODO EL DÍA!? Entonces, cuando pare por un momento, una bailarina de atrás de mi hoco contra mi y yo choque contra CeCe y se creo una carambola, haciendo que callera sobre la señora que estaba tocando la música" Jess arrastro sus manos por sus mejillas en señal de vergüenza y desesperación.

"Y créanme, no han visto realmente la furia si no han mirado a los ojos a esa señora, podía sentir como en su mente me apuñalaba mil veces y mejor salí corriendo de allí antes de que me prendiera fuego. Realmente sentí como lo iba a hacer." Dijo Jess seriamente.

"Jess, con esta van tres veces que arruinas los festejos de CeCe, yo creo que la que realmente te quiere prender fuego es ella" Dijo Winston.

"Creo que es como si el destino no quisiera que pasara todo esto"

"Eso o realmente estas salada, Jessica Day" Dijo Nick Miller entre risas.

(Fin del flashback)

Pero parecía que el destino si quería que ocurriera. Él no la había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, y la extrañaba. Jess le había entregado un mensaje de CeCe, el cual decía que si no asistía a su boda, lo entendía del todo. Sin embargo, Schmidt sentía que no era lo correcto, que si seguían evitando enfrentarse, entonces siempre habría remordimientos entre los dos, siempre quedaría un asunto sin resolver, y él no quería eso. Dolía, y mucho, pero el tenia que estar allí para ella. El tomo uno de sus trajes favoritos y se lo puso. Tal vez no era lo mas cuerdo para el por hacer, pero era lo que mejor se sentía, justo como cuando empezó a salir con ella a pesar de la sorpresa que todos tuvieron de que se fijara en el. Un hombre egoísta, demasiado vanidoso, con limpieza excesiva y muchos mas defectos que habían en el pero aun así había estado con el. Salió del loft y vio a Jess a punto de irse en su auto. No se sentía como para manejar, por lo que le pregunto a Jess que si lo podía llevar. Y se percato de como lucia.

"Wow, Jessica, te ves como una mujer, eso no es muy usual de ti. Incluso cambiaria una vaca por ti, y eso es mucho."

"Solamente cállate y entra al auto, Schmidt. Regresando pondrás 10 dólares en el frasco."

"¡Carajo!" Pronuncio mientras cerraba de un portazo "Esta semana no había puesto ni un solo dólar allí"

"Bueno, pues ahora te lo ganaste" Dijo Jess riendo, pero luego dejo de hacerlo y antes de arrancar, se volvió hacia Schmidt. "¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?" Jess lo miro fijamente, pero sin un atisbo de duda o arrepentimiento, Schmidt pronuncio:

"Si." Jess le dirigió una sonrisa y puso su mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo. "Ahora conduce tu cacharro o nunca llegaremos a la boda".

"Otros diez dólares al jarro, capitán"

* * *

¡Espero qye haya sido de sus agrado! :D Tambien me agrada mucho la amistad de jess y de Schmidt, asi que decidi poner un poco de ella :). Y jess, bueno pienso que hubiera sido genial verla mientras arruinaba los festejos de cece xD gsfdahgsd Los reviews no son obligatorios, pero me gustaria saber lo que piensan de la historia. Adios ;)


End file.
